Follow my note
by Tragedyluver
Summary: Here's a way to ask your lover to marry you. Anzu wakes up one morning and ends up following a series of notes until she reaches her prize. It was in my head I had to get rid of it.  oneshot


I thought of this one day while I was watching AFV (America's Funniest Home Videos). They played funny videos of asking for the person's hand in marriage and this little thing popped into my head. It's not funny but it's cute…or it was in my head anyways. I'm usually not a fan of oneshots but I had to be rid of it. So if it totally bites meh at least I tried.

Enjoy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Follow my note:

Anzu rolled over expecting to feel the warmth of a body next to her, but instead she felt the emptiness of cold sheets. Opening her eyes confused she realized there was no one to be found.

"Where did he go?" She muttered to herself sleepily.

Sitting up she reached up to her face to smooth out her hair and noticed a note rubber-banded to her hand. She stared at it for a moment confused. Peeling off the rubber band and unfolding the white piece of paper she read aloud.

_If you see me as a friend look at your clock on your nightstand. _

Anzu turned her head to see a note taped to the face of her alarm clock. She reached over and peeled it off.

_If you like me a little more than that go to your dresser. _

"What games are you playing now?" Anzu scooted off her bed, her nightgown falling to her ankles. She walked over to her dresser and discovered another note taped to her mirror.

_Now here's the challenge if you're afraid to go further then go back to bed. If you're curious to move on check the sink in the bathroom. _

Of course she was curious. Anzu giggled to herself much enjoying the little treasure hunt and walked into the master bathroom. Hooked to the faucet was another little note folded neatly in a square. She peeled this one off as well and read it with enthusiasm.

_We've known each other for a long time and if you like me as a boyfriend move on to the toilet. _

"Nice." She thought. She faced the toilet to find another note folded on the lid. Picking it up she stared at it. What was he up to? Unfolding the paper she started to read a little hesitantly this time.

_If you love me and have never regretted it check the back of the picture frame._

Well of course she loves him. She walked over to her nightstand again and picked up the picture frame of the two of them. She smiled at the picture as little memories resurfaced in her brain. Flipping it over she found another note.

_If you love me a lot and plan to keep loving me then open the top drawer in your dresser._

Anzu stared at the note with hesitation. She was feeling afraid to move on. What was he getting at? A million scenarios flashed through her mind. Putting her doubts aside. She opened the top drawer. When she picked up the note she could hear her heart beating fiercely in her ears. Her hands shook slightly as she unfolded the paper.

_If you love me with all your heart and wish to spend your life with me walk to the doorframe. I beg of you to be truthful and to look deep inside your heart. If you do not wish to proceed go back to bed and have a peaceful sleep._

Anzu's heart thudded so hard she swore it would burst. Should she go on? Or should she just go back to bed? Her hands were trembling violently now. Her courage was failing her. Did she truly love this man or was he just another run of the mill boyfriend. Would he break her heart in the end or would he stick through with her through thick and thin? Was it worth it? Anzu closed her eyes and folded the paper back into it's little square. Mustering up the last ounce of her courage she turned around and faced her doorframe. One last note hung from the molding by a piece of string. She stumbled forward on shaky legs and opened it up.

_My dear Anzu no matter what your choice may be I will always love you even as just a friend. So here's my final clue. If you are absolutely positive then look straight ahead I have a question to ask of you…_

Anzu looked up slowly and gasped in surprise. Kneeling down on one knee with a hopeful expression plastered on his face her true lover presented her a life in a piece of jewelry.

"Will you marry me?" Tears sprung to Anzu's eyes as the deep booming voice of her lover echoed in her ears. She held her hands up to her face trying to hide her tears.

Anzu felt her knees buckle as she slumped to the floor. Her heart fluttered and leaped with joy. As her tears of joy blurred her vision she lunged at her fiancée and embraced him in a tight hug. She heard him sigh with relief and then felt his two strong arms wrap around her shaking shoulders. The very two strong arms that would help carry her through the rest of her life always wide open with love.

The end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By God I wrote something cheesy!! OO

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you all liked it even a teensy weensy bit. I'm still shocked at myself but if I didn't write it, it would plague my mind… As for the dude you all can put whoever you like in his place. That's you're imagination part…Well thanks for reading and review if you oh I don't know because you felt like it or something.

Anyways,

Tootles

-Tragedyluver


End file.
